


Late, but Definitely Worth It

by tigerlily19



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Gulf loves his dad, Lecturer Mew, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safe sex because hell yeah?, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Student Gulf, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tee Mild is a very good friend, Tiny bit of daddy kink, oh there's also Eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlily19/pseuds/tigerlily19
Summary: Gulf was running late and his friend, Tee Mild was definitely not helping in his situation. But then, things happened and he guess it was worth his fifteen minutes late.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 19
Kudos: 287





	Late, but Definitely Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Happy belated valentine's day everyone! Its me again and Im back with new fanfic. I thought I was going to post this yesterday but shit happened and MEWGULF WENT ON A DATE DEAR LORD AND IM NOT EVEN PREPARED ADJABFJHJ. Anyways, I got this idea because Mew said he wanted to try a Lecturer/Teacher - Student relationship with Gulf and I just had to write a fic based on that because that was pure porn! So, I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic and have a nice day! 
> 
> P/S: you can find me on twitter @/liliyxxnn19 and lets be friend!

Gulf opened his eyes and groan as he felt the sun blinding his eyes and closed them back. He reached out to the side of the bed and felt the cold sheet on his hand, indicating that his partner had long gone from the bed. He sighed and turned to his side and groan for the second time as he felt pain shooting from his ass to his spine. It was not just his ass but his whole body felt like he was ram by a train; his hips felt like it was broken into fifteen different pieces and his ass felt like it was torn apart. Let’s not forget that his body now was full of angry and dark purplish marks that if people saw them, they would call domestic abuse hotline. Yes, it was that severe. It was all gifts from _that insatiable beast._

Gulf remembered how _he_ fucked him good last night because _he_ was jealous. Gulf loved how the older man got possessive just because he talked to some random dude who asked for directions to the nearest hotel. Okay, he might have flirted a bit, but he was just trying to be nice. The look that _he_ gave him send shiver down his spine and could make him hard in seconds. (Okay maybe he had flirted too much just to make _him_ jealous)

The jealousy fuck (yes that’s what gulf called it) was so good that now he could basically feel how _his_ dick went in and out of him, hard. How _he_ folded him in half, reaching his sensitive spot that send him to euphoria, how _he_ fucked him from behind and leaving hickeys from his nape down his back because he wanted to claim him, how _he_ denied him when he was about to cum and making sure he was drown in his own pleasure before thrusting his dick hard to his hole, making him cum untouched.

By only replaying what happened the night before had him hard and he could also feel himself leaking.

“Fuck" Gulf muttered and bury his head to _his_ side of the bed, inhaling the manly scent that lingered on the pillow. He felt his blood boiling and he felt dizzy from it. He groaned and made up his mind.

He trailed his hand down his lean stomach, feeling those tight muscles contracted under his hand as the other hand touched his chest, the way _he_ liked to touch it; playing with his nipples until it hardened.

He continued to play with his hard bud and let his other hands travel south until he reached his hard and leaking rod and he moaned from the warm touch. He teased the head, imagining a larger hand touching and teasing it, making it leaked more precum.

 _It wasn’t enough_ he thought. It wasn’t the same warm hand that knew his spot, that caressed him gently but sensually that he yearned more of those touches. He whined as he couldn’t make himself felt good, so he reached for his gaping hole, the hole that was abused the night before. He inserted two of his fingers there, teasing his hole slowly as his hips moving sensually, meeting the rhythm of his fingers.

“Mmhh – fuck daddy that was good" He moaned.

He inserted another finger into his hole; he wanted to feel that painful stretched that he usually felt from _his_ dick. He stretched his hole as much as he can without hurting himself, trying to find that sensitive bundle of nerves that could send him to heaven, that could make his eyes rolled back.

“Daddy please – ngh – harder. I want to – “

Suddenly his phone rang, and he was thrown out of his high. He sat up straight with his fingers still in hole and answered the call.

“Hello?” He answered annoyedly.

“You dude, where are you? It’s almost time for class and you’re not even here? You know this guy was very particular with his time.” Tee Mild’s voice came to the speaker and that statement had his eyebrow raised to his hairline.

“What are you yapping - fuck!” His eyes widen when he saw the time. He ended the call and threw his phone on the nightstand.

“Fuck! Why did I have to be late on his class? Out of all the classes that I take.” Gulf stumbled from the bed and ignored his hard dick and ran towards the bathroom and quickly took a shower, brush his teeth, and wash his face.

.

He looked at his phone and he was 15 minutes late and he knew that he was doomed. The said lecturer was super particular about his students coming late to his class.

 _I hate my students coming late. Might as well don’t come to my class_ he said.

He waited for Tee Mild to act like he had to go to the toilet and came out of class before entering the class with gulf. Pretty sweet plan if you asked him. The door opened suddenly, and he saw a familiar face scowling to him.

“Why are you even late to class? Did you not set your alarm or something?” Tee Mild asked as they walked to the toilet.

“I did but yeah things happened. I played too much last night.” He lied easily.

“Heh, I bet _he_ fucked you hard last night. Judging from how you walked right now. Limping and holding on to me.” Tee Mild laughed as he said those and sometimes, his mouth was the reason why he had faced with so many problems.

Gulf didn’t really like to tell people at how good _he_ was in bed because he didn’t want people to imagine _him_ in bed, but he let this one slipped because this friend of him was being an ass. “Yes, he did my dear friend. Fucked me good that I could still feel him – “

“Okay you son of a bitch! Fuck, I was joking.” Tee Mild cut him off and pushed him to the wall. He muttered something but Gulf ignored him because _serve you right you nosy ass_.

They walked leisurely towards the class and entered the classroom quietly as the lecturer was still busy explaining something about how monetary policy was important and walked to their seats, at the corner of the class, away from those people who thought they could stay concentrated if they sat at the front and away from the nosy lecturers. Gulf was one second away from putting his sore ass down to the chair when he heard his name was being called.

“Mr Kanawut. Did you come to class late today? Your name hasn’t been signed yet.” The lecturer asked and Gulf glared at his friend. _I forgot_ Tee Mild mouthed and smiled sheepishly.

“I’m asking you here Mr Kanawut and I need your answer.” The lecturer asked, changing his tone to a stricter tone which he never knew existed. Gulf stood and nodded his head.

“Yes sir, I came late. I’m sorry.” He answered honestly and that caused Tee Mild to let out a soft chuckle because _Now it’s my turn to say serve you right._

“Meet me after class.” The lecturer turned around and continued to teach while Gulf sat harshly on the chair, ignoring his sore ass and groaning because he was a dead meat.

.

“I'll go first. Goodluck mate.” Tee mild laughed as he slapped Gulf's shoulder and walked out of the class. Gulf sighed and he saw people looked at him; some of them snickered, and some of them gave him pity eyes but he didn’t care. He waited for everyone to leave the class and walked slowly towards the lecturer and prayed that he would just let him go. It wasn’t a big deal to be honest. Just a few minutes late.

“Sir?” He started when he was near the lecturer. The older man looked from his document and stood up, arranging his documents and passed it to Gulf.

“Let’s go to my room. Bring this with you.” Gulf nodded and sighed while following the larger man out of the classroom to his office. He prayed in his heart that this guy would have a good mood and let him go. He just wanted to go home now. He needed rest as his whole body was still aching from last night’s activity.

After a few minutes later, they reached the lecturer room and the older man opened the door for him. _Such a gentle man_ he thought. The first thing he saw when he entered the room was the long sofa that sat nicely at the corner of the room. He didn’t remember any sofa when the last time he went there. He was staring at it too much that he didn’t even realised that the older man had already seated on his desk, eyeing him from his head to his toe.

“Mr Kanawut? Are you done daydreaming about my sofa? Does it suit your taste?” The larger man asked, and it pulled him out of his daydream and turned his head to the older man. They had a brief staring contest, but Gulf was the one who pulled away because he knew he was wrong.

“Look, I’m sorry. I was wrong and I admit it but that doesn’t mean I want to be late. I just woke up late.” He lied. He knew he would get fucked big times if he got caught lying but it will be fine if he didn’t.

“You had your alarm on. Why are you even late? Answer me honestly Gulf or you know you will be punished.” The older man commanded him, and it made his knees weaken by the said command.

“Fine. I touched myself. Happy? And I didn’t even realize that I was late until Tee Mild called me and – “

“What? You _touched_ yourself? Did Tee Mild heard you?” The older man cut him off rudely and he sighed in annoyance.

“No, he didn’t. Come on you can’t be jealous over my friend, _Mew_.” Gulf said while he sat down on the sofa. The older man stared at his every movement and when he saw Gulf’s discomfort face when he sat down, he stood from his desk and walked to the younger boy slowly, like a predator aiming for his prey.

“I’m your lecturer Gulf.” He said slowly as he reached the younger male. “and I can get jealous over anyone I want because you’re mine and mine only to look at.”

Gulf stood from the sofa and pulled the older man’s necktie and kissed the side of his lips, teasing him. “When we’re alone, you’re just Mew Suppasit, my boyfriend, not my _lecturer_.” He let the necktie go and swayed his hips passed the older man the way he knew would rile the said man up. As he reached the door, he felt pair of hand clutching his hips, holding him in place and he smirked. He turned around and stared at the older man’s eyes that were full of passion and lust and he knew his hole was going to be sore for days after this.

“What is it sir? I thought you are my _lecturer_ and you aren’t supposed to touch your student like this. This is called harassment.” He teased and placed his hands on the older man’s shoulder, earning a tighter hold on his hips and he knew it without even looking that it would leave marks there.

“My patient is getting low here gulf. Do not tease me or maybe you want me to fuck you on that desk right there or on that sofa I bought just for you?” Mew whispers seductively to his ear and he shuddered at both the voice and the image of them fucking in this room, a place where his boyfriend met his students and his colleagues.

Gulf tighten his hold onto Mew’s shoulder and the larger man smiled knowingly at him (Gulf felt like he want to smack the shit out of it or maybe kiss, he can’t think now) and pulled him closer to his warm body that Gulf immediately wrapped his arms around his shoulder and melted to that comfortable warmth.

He felt the older man nuzzled his nose to his neck and Gulf bared his neck for him, giving him space to kiss the span of skin. “You smell so good, my love. You smell like _me_ , like _mine_. Did you wear my cologne?” Gulf nodded while his eyes closed as he felt Mew getting more aggressive at sniffing and marking his neck with his mark. He loved how this man would go crazy if any of his marks disappeared.

He cupped the older man’s face and kissed him without waiting anymore and mew quickly kissed him back with more force than he did. Gulf tried to fight for dominance but lose instantly when Mew sucked his upper lips hard like he usually did, making him moaned softly into the man’s kisses. Mew saw the opportunity and forced his tongue into the younger man’s mouth and groaned loudly as his tongue touched the younger man’s.

The sound of wet kisses, moaning and groaning resonating the whole room and it made Gulf harder than he already did and he knew he is wet down there. He pushed one leg in between the older man’s legs and grind his crotch on it, moaning softly into Mew’s kisses with every thrust he made.

He pulled away from the kiss when he felt Mew’s hands moved from his hips to his ass, squeezing and fondling it above his tight jeans, appreciating them with his warm hands. “I love your ass so much. With nice amount of fat and muscles, you don’t know it drives me crazy every time you bend or stretch. I feel like I want to just bury my cock into your hole and just let it stays there forever.”

Gulf moaned and his hole clenched at the thought of that thick cock buried inside him forever. He might not able to walk properly but it was worth it. “Would you like that gulf? My cock inside you forever?” Mew asked seductively to his ears and Gulf moaned in response. Suddenly mew hoisted Gulf up while kissing the younger male’s neck and walked towards the desk. He put gulf gently on it, pushing him onto the table so that he would lay flat on the desk, eyeing him while he sprawled on the desk beautifully.

Gulf open his legs widely when the lecturer moved in between his legs and he moaned as he felt that warm bulge pressing and moving onto his clothed hole, just like how he would do when he wanted to leave him hanging.

“Please – just fuck me –“ He begged and he didn’t care if he sounded so broken, so desperate for the older man’s cock. Mew smiled as he heard the younger male’s plead and nodded.

“Turn around.” He commanded and Gulf moved obediently according to what the older man wanted. He presented his ass and waited patiently for the older man to open up his jeans and fucked him raw. What he didn’t expect was Mew kneeled in front of his hole and sucked his clothed jeans until was soaked before poking it with his fingers. Mew continued to play with his student’s clothed hole until Gulf can’t stand it anymore and held his fingers.

“Please, anything but teasing.” He begged. Mew nodded and pressed his bulge to the younger man’s ass and pulled the latter’s jeans down, revealing blue and green a jockstrap that Mew gave him as his birthday present.

Gulf heard a groan and he smirked. “I didn’t plan to seduce you dad, I was late remember and this one was the only thing – “ He didn’t manage to finish his sentence when he felt two palms spreading his two cheeks before a warm and wet tongue on his hole, swirling around the tight entrance and playing with it slowly. The tongue patiently playing with his hole, but not entering it. He pushed his ass to the older man’s face, urging him to enter his hole but earned a soft smack on his left cheek.

“Be patient.” That was all he said continued to lick the younger man’s hole. Mew licked and sucked that sinful hole without even caring on the boy’s moans, whimpers or pleads. All he cared was the taste of it and after he had enough with his licking, he pushed his tongue into that tight heat, imagining it wrapping around his cock, warm and tight, giving him full pleasure from just entering it. Gulf moaned loudly when he felt tongue slowly, but surely entering his hole.

Gulf clutched the end of the desk and fucking himself on mew’s tongue, making himself dizzy with his own lust, making his cock dripped with more precum. He felt Mew spreading his cheeks wider so that he could tongue fucked him deeper, licking and reaching his every spot that are intimate to other people other than mew. He felt warmth pooled on his belly and without warning, he came with soft moan and his eyes rolled back.

“Is it good baby? Did I make you cum untouched?” Mew teased the younger man and he heard a soft _Yeah, fucking good_ and he stood up. Gulf turned his head towards the older man and eyeing him palming his massive bulge, teasing both him and Gulf. Gulf can’t control his moan when the latter unzipped his trousers and took out his thick cock and by the look of it, it was ready to unload with how red and wet it is.

Gulf mouth watered as mew walked closer to him because he can now clearly saw that massive package that Mew had, erect to the maximum length that it can go with flushed red colour and that musky smell that turned him on more and boy he would love to have that deep inside him now. Mew grabbed a condom and wore it before grabbing bottle of lube and spread a general amount of it to his cock. He might be ruthless in sex but that doesn’t mean he wanted to hurt his baby. After satisfied with the amount of lube, he positioned his cock into the gaping hole and pushed in gently.

“Fuck you’re so thick dad.” Gulf hissed when the head entered his hole and spread his legs wider so that it would be easier for the lecturer to enter him. They both moaned when Mew fully entered him, and lecturer stayed still for a few moments to let the boy adjusted to his thick shaft.

“You can move now.” Gulf said after a few moments, while he moved his hips up and down, fucking himself on Mew’s thick cock, feeling that thick rod moving inside him inch by inch.

Mew held the younger male’s hips and stopped him, earning a soft whine from the said boy. “Don’t move. All you have to do is stay still and let me fuck you nice and hard yeah?” Without waiting for Gulf’s answer, Mew pulled his cock out until only his head buried into the tight hole and plunged into it, making Gulf’s waist bumped onto the edge of the desk, earning groans from the said boy at how hard he thrust in and out of the boy.

Gulf held the older man’s hip to slow him down as it was overwhelming him to the core, but Mew grabbed it and hold it behind his back and continued to pound harder into that warm heat not even sparing any glance to the poor boy.

“Fuck- that’s too hard dad - that feel so good – “ Gulf moaned and earned a loud smack on his right ass cheek. He liked how the older man would leave so many marks on him to show that he belonged to the older man.

“You like it how I fuck you hard and fast don’t you? You can’t even cum when we did it slowly right? You would only cum if I fuck you until you can’t walk.” Mew whispered seductively to the younger male’s ear and the latter moaned in respond because it was damn true. He knew he can’t live with vanilla sex anymore and the reason behind this was the man who was fucking him now.

Mew thrust into the tight heat even harder than before as if he wanted his entire being entered the poor boy. He wanted to leave marks all over the boy’s body. Yes, he was possessive because this boy right here attracted too much pests and he needed to mark him, to show them who he really belonged to.

He eyed the ass in front of him and spread the cheeks wide, getting a full view of the stretched hole taking his thick cock inside and out of it. He saw how that beautiful mouth swallowed every inch of his cock; how there’s too much lube gathered all over it, making it appears shiny and sleek, easy for him to slide in and out.

“Fuck this is too much – ngh – aren’t you – done yet?” Gulf asked.

“Not yet, baby. A little bit more.”

Mew pulled gulf up from the desk and wrapped his arm around the latter’s waist while his other hand went under the boy’s shirt and latched it to Gulf’s nipple and played with it. He pinched the nub hard, making gulf whimpered loudly. The younger male then turned his face to the older man and kissed him hard on his lips and begged.

“Please, I want to cum.”

“Okay baby, wait for a bit then we cum together alright?” Gulf nodded and Mew pounded harder into Gulf’s ass and kissed the younger boy’s lips, swallowing all the whimpers and moans that came out of the latter’s mouth and after a few more thrust, Gulf whimpered and he came as he felt the older man also came but inside of him.

Gulf fall onto the desk and groan when he felt additional weight on top of his body. Mew pulled out from the boy’s ass and tied up the condom and threw it into the trash can carelessly and made a mental note to throw the trash when they were going home.

“I didn’t get to fuck on that sofa. I thought it was for me.” Gulf said suddenly and it caught Mew by surprise, and he laughed.

“It was indeed for you. There’s plenty of time to fuck here. You have another three semesters here so don’t sweat it.” Gulf hummed as a respond and mew continued. “Do you want to eat? I’m hungry.”

Gulf nodded. “Sure, let me just – fix myself first. But I think I need to hold on to you because I swear to god I can’t even walk properly.” Mew chuckled and agreed wholeheartedly because this is one of the chances where he could show it off to people that the boy is his (Yes, he’s possessive like that.)

.

“Let’s go” Mew held onto the younger male’s waist and they walked leisurely to the parking lot. As they were almost close to Mew’s car, they heard someone called him.

“Dr Suppasit. I’m sorry but oh – Kanawut is injured – or is he - ?” Dr Eye Siwapohn, who called Mew eyed Gulf suspiciously from his head to his toe and both of them knew they looked like they had sex at school by the way their clothes were wrinkled, their hair looked like they were tugged hard, and the way gulf was limping.

She shook her head and stared at mew hard that it could burned him down and sigh. “I do not want to say anything. Just, meet me tomorrow after you’ve done with your class. Have a nice day both of you.” With that she left both of them there and gulf laughed when the continued to walk to the car.

“Well that was awkward.”

Mew nodded and replied. “well at least it was her rather than other people seeing that she’s currently dating a woman.”

Gulf nodded and entered the car slowly after mew opened the door for him. “maybe I should come late to class often if I want you to fuck me in your office.” Gulf suggested and he smiled when he saw the older man’s eyebrow twitched.

“Oh, you don’t need later, I’ll fuck you when we reach home.”


End file.
